It Was Only A Matter Of Time
by Magic Little Fangirl
Summary: Kingsley Shacklebolt Glared at the back of Fred Weasley's head. "Fred will never hurt Annora. They were always going to fall in love. It was only a matter of time."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Annora P.O.V

Hi. My name is Annora Shacklebolt. Yes, daughter of Kingsley Shacklebolt. But funnily enough, no one would even think I am his daughter. I have pale skin and sandy brown coloured hair but I do have his eyes. How did that happen? I don't know, it's magic. But my mother (Jesinta Shacklebolt) has pale skin and chestnut hair so I guess I get that from her.

I bid my parents farewell as I go on the train for my first year at Hogwarts. I am nervous, which house will I be sorted into? I hope I will either be a lion or an eagle. My parents would be upset if it turned out I was sorted into Slytherin, yet they would try to hide it. I meet Katie Bell and I hug her. We wave and find an empty compartment. "I can't believe it is our time! What pet did you get?" I ask and we are in deep conversation. "I got a beautiful girl chocolate coloured cat that I named Coco." I say as Katie cooes. "Aww, you are going to have to show me! What kind of wand do you have?" She asks and I take it out. I admire it and so does Katie. "Pine and phoenix feather core, 10 and ¾ inches." I hear a door open. I look to see three boys, in Gryffindor, probably in 2nd year, one has dark skin and black dreadlocks. The other two look to be twins, matching flaming red hair but one's eyes are brown, the other's are more of a greenish brown, hazel. "First years, eh?" The taller of the twins asks, the one with hazel eyes. "No, I am just wearing a first year's' uniform cause I feel like it." I roll my eyes and Katie laughs. The shorter twin elbows the other. "Ooh, she got you Freddie." So the cuter one, err, I mean the taller one is Fred. The dreadlock boy laughs. "That is not the way to ask to share a compartment, lads, I shall take it from here." I raise my eyebrow. "Lee Jordan at your service." He grins and tries to flex his nonexistent muscles. Katie shakes her head and I bring out my wand. "Muffliato." I whisper, pointing at Lee's lips, they were continuing to move, yet no sound came out. Katie high fives me and I laugh. "Oi! Who do you think you are?" The shorter one says. I grin. This was always my favourite part. "Annora Shacklebolt, actually. You may have heard of my father, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, or my mother, Mediwitch Jesinta Shacklebolt?" I say innocently. Realisation flickers in their eyes. "In that case, it would be wonderful if you may grace us with your talented presence?" Fred asks and I can't hide a smile. I look towards Katie, and I see her looking at the other twin. I must ask her about this later. "Katie?" I ask and she nods. "Okay then," They walk in and sit opposite us. "So, Fred…" I ask and he grins. "Weasley. My brother is George." He nods towards the shorter one. "I'm Katie Bell." She says and George nods. "Are you into Quidditch? I have my heart set on being a chaser when I can try out." This starts a huge conversation. "Yes! George and I are the beaters of the slytherins." I laugh at his play on words. We keep eye contact for much too long to be socially acceptable but then George cuts in. "How about you, Annora?" I laugh and shake my head. Quidditch was never my game of confidence. "Commentating is more my thing. I only fly for fun." Lee is glaring at me and mouthing lots of words at once. The twins laugh. "Lee was hoping, since Lacy graduated, he would take the position." George explains and I laugh. "Well since you won't be talking anytime soon, it looks like I have won." Lee glares at me but everyone else is laughing. "It will ware off tonight." I whisper to Katie and she grins. "Anything off the trolley dears?" I look towards the twins and see a slight blush on their cheeks. "No money, but Lee can't talk, so boys are out." I felt guilty. I did put Lee in that situation, plus I do owe Katie. "Two of everything, please." I got out my galleons and gave them in. "Wicked. You are awesome, Annora" The twins chorused, I silenced Katie and got out a Chocolate Frog. I did the spell correctly and ate it. Katie took the other one. I smiled. "Another Dumbledore. Am I forgiven, Lee?" He grinned, nodded and started to wolf down some Jelly Slugs. I rolled my eyes. George was eating a Fizzing Whizbee and fred a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. I took a pumpkin Pasty. We laughed, talked and ate. I was praying, that I would make it into Gryffindor. I was praying.

 **A/N: Hello guys. This is my first fanfic, so reviews would be amazing. Was the first chapter too much? I hope to update at least once a week. Follows and favourites would be spectacular. I have a vision for this fanfic, so I hope you like it. After the sorting I will skip to when they meet the golden trio. After that I will do a chapter a year until the triwizard tournament. That is where their relationship really starts. I hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annora P.O.V

I watched everyone else get sorted. The houses all got muddled. I remember that Katie was in Gryffindore. I wiped my sweaty hands on my robes and redid my hair. "Chang, Cho." An Asian girl walked up. "Ravenclaw." She walked to her table. "Macmallin, Matilda." I waited for only twenty seconds. "Hufflepuff." A delighted girl skipped to her table where she was welcomed by her housemates. I remembered that Macmallin was a very old Hufflepuff name. I inhaled and exhaled. A lion or an eagle, that is all I wanted to be. "Rickson, Tony." I say a shy boy walk up, he must have been muggleborn. "Ravenclaw!" A look of releif was on his face as he skipped down to the ravenclaw table. "Selena, Malo." They way the boy swaggered I could tell what house he would be in. "Slytherin." He highfived another boy and sat. "Shacklebolt, Annora." I walked up and felt the hat being placed on my head.

"Ahh, Annora Shaklebolt, interesting. Hmmm. You could be a Hufflepuff with your loyalty, but you crave more challenge. Hmm." I bit the inside of my cheek. I wait for thirty seconds. "You have ambition, yet will not sacrifice everything to get what you desire, so can slither out of Slytherin." I shake my head and let out a hollow laugh. I count 120 seconds. "Yet for this I can not decide, Ravenclaw or Gryffindore, which do you prefer?" I shake my head. I never knew the sorting hat takes my choice into account. "I was honestly hoping for either, err, sir, so whatever you chose I won't mind." I wait for what feels like forever. "What do you wish to be when you grow up?" I think about this for a while. "Medi-Witch." I hear a clicking sound. "Well, I say… Everytime I have an idea, you surprise me. What would you do to save your loved ones?" I answer without hesitation. "Anything." I hear a laugh. "Ahh," I wait for a while. I know just where to put you! Gryffindore!" The hat screams and I grin and join Katie. But another girl next to her cuts her off. "Annora, you were a hatstall!" My mouth forms an O shape. "You took ten minutes!" Katie informs me and I shake my head in awe. "Your'e somethin' special Shacklebolt." I turn around to see Fred and I feel a blush and I smile, looking down. Fred Weasley complemented me! I clap for everyone else and sing the Hogwarts song. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy hoggy Hogwarts teach us something please…"


End file.
